


Killjoys make some noise

by Historymaker99



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angsf, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Feral heart is Party Poison's twin sister when the two of them have a fight will she return safe and sound?





	Killjoys make some noise

She smiled as she took down yet another one of the pigs that threatened the zones. It was her home and her where she felt the most proud to show her true self. “Nice work sis” party poison says pulling her in for a bear hug. “Thanks” she whispered. Feral heart is her codename. The best part of her life is being able to help her twin brother, their younger brother, and the rest of the killjoys keep the zones safe and independent. Kobra kid hugs her too. “Wish I was cool as you sis”. “Aww man you little Sprite you are cool we're a team and you know your cool since your a killjoy”. 

Yep this life was what it seemed and more except for one rule that irritates psycho more than anything is party’s rule of no dating or else he'd rip the throat of any guy who dared to try to ask her out though they never had much time for relationships anyway as they were always on the run.

Feral put her laser gun on the table as she headed inside their hideout. She pulled the chair out and sat down propping her feet on the table. “No feet on the table” jetstar yells. “Yeah yeah yes sir” she says taking her feet down. She yawns as a drink is placed in front of her. “Thanks” feral says with a smile as fun ghoul sits beside her. “Hey you” he whispers. Feral giggles. Fun ghoul is the only one besides her brothers that can make her smile. “You know they're not in yet” he says leaning in. Jetstar rolls his eyes. He's the only one who knows about them but he keeps out of their business. They lean in and when their lips touch sparks fly and feral melts into fun’s touch.

“What the hell”?! Fun ghoul and feral heart rip apart and stare at party poison and kobra kid their faces red with embarrassment at being caught. “Stay away from my sister” party growls. “Why didn't you tell us” kobra says his face showing he's hurt that feral hadn't told him she was dating someone let alone Someone from their killjoy gang. 

“P-party would never accept us” feral says. “Damn right I wouldn't I told you to never make relationships personal you'll only get hurt if the pigs come after us and something bad happens”. “B-but we’ll be careful” feral says stuttering and shaking as her brother has never yelled like this at her. “No buts to your room now”! “You can't tell me what to do” she yells standing up though her being shorter than him doesn't do any good. “Yes you will you are my younger twin and you know it”! “That doesn't matter”!

*smack* feral heart gasps holding her cheek and holding back tears. Party poison freezes. “F-feral” he whispers. “I-I'm so sorry”. “You should be” growls fun ghoul. “She's a good girl and I really do like her she's not a fling for me”. 

Feral goes quietly to her room without another word to the guys taking her gun along with her. She locks her bedroom door and sits on the bed pulling off her jacket laying back on the bed cradling her sore cheek which would definitely have a bruise by morning. I need to prove to party poison that I can take care of myself! 

She declines dinner not talking to her brother and it hurts when kobra comes by trying to coax her out to eat as she doesn't want to hurt him as she's only mad at party poison. When night comes she hears everyone heading to bed. She sneaks on her jacket and puts her gun in her holster. She takes the nub of a pencil she has and writes out a letter on a piece of paper from the small stash the killjoys had found a while back.  
Hey guys   
So I know you're going to kill me for this party but I'm going out into the zones to prove to you I can handle myself so I can be with fun ghoul. I love you, kobra kid, jetstar, and of course fun ghoul. If I don't make it back I'm sorry but this has to be done.   
Signed,   
Feral heart 

Feral sighed and placed the letter on her bed. She walked over to her window and opened it and hopped through silently landing on the sand outside. She sighs and heads off into the night. 

Feral realizes later how stupid her plan is. Sure she has food and water in her knapsack but without a proper vehicle she wouldn't be able to get very far. By now her home and the rest of the killjoys are way behind her. She carefully moved along to make sure she can't be followed by covering up any tracks she's made. 

Feral dives behind a bush as she hears footsteps coming towards her in the dark. “We'll never find those killjoys” she hears a voice say. The pigs! “I'm sure we will someday they can't protect the zones forever”. “Oh yeah just watch us” feral heart yells hopping out of her hiding spot her gun in hand. She blasts one of them and she dodges as the other one shoots her way. Feral laughs as she continues to dodge till suddenly an electric shock goes down her back. She screams and crumples to the ground. “Taser” she gasps. There are whoops of triumph around her as another slimy pig puts handcuffs on her. She's given another shock that blacks her out completely.

Feral heart groans as she sits up and opens her eyes. She gasps and her eyes widen. She seems to be in a hospital bed in a scratchy gown and she has an id bracelet on her right arm and an iv in her left hand. She seems to be in a glass square room and she has a tv and small radio. “Wh-where am I” she yells. “You're in our testing facility”. Feral whips her head around to see someone standing outside the glass. “Who are you” she yells. “I'm dr gloom and welcome to the government testing facility”. “You rotten pig” she shrieks. “Where are my clothes and gun when I get out of here your ass is dead”. “Your clothes have been cleaned but your gun has been put away for safekeeping”. 

“Exactly what kind of tests are done here” feral says her eyes dark. “Why getting information of course”. “Now tell us where the killjoy hideout is and we'll set you free”. She scoffs.” As if”. Dr gloom presses a button and the id bracelet around her wrist shocks her. Feral screams as pain courses through her. “Now will you tell us”? N-never” she pants. He shrugs and shocks her again. “We can do this as long as it takes”.

Party poison has been wracked with worry ever since they found feral heart’s letter. It's been about 2 weeks and his sister still hadn't returned. He wouldn't give up hope till he got a real answer about his sister. “You don't think the pigs have her do you” kobra kid asks worriedly. “I sure as hell hope not”.

Fun ghoul and jetstar hurry into the hideout. “We've got news” they yell walking in. “What” party says. “Well we were at the bar downing a power pup and well we overheard the scoop from pig headquarters from some other guys from the zones”. “They say a young girl was brought in and is being tortured for information for our whereabouts”. “Then let's go” party poison says. “If they've laid a hand on my sister they'll wish they were already dead”.

They arrive at the facility and with their knowledge of lock picking they make it inside. They deck a couple of guards and put on their uniforms to sneak through security. Quietly they follow the electronic map that party poison found in his guard’s uniform. “So it seems the testing chambers are here” he says pointing to an area on the map.

They dodge their way through till they reach the right area. They freeze at the sight of the testing and interrogation glass rooms inside. “There” kobra kid whispers pointing to one in the far back corner. They run over and party’s heart breaks as he sees his sister lying there in the fetal position her face covered in bruises. All four of them tap on the glass and feral sits up eyes wide glancing around terrified. When she sees them tears come to her eyes. “Guys” she cries. She rips out her iv wincing as the tape pulls at her skin. She runs over to the glass. “Please get me out” she cries. 

They work the control panel and they unlock the door. All four of them rush in and pull psycho in for a hug. Party poison holds her tight against him. “I thought I lost you for good I was so worried that the pigs had killed you”. Kobra kid pulls her tight against him. “Don't ever do that again” he cries. “I-I won't”. Jetstar ruffles her hair. “Missed you” he says. “Yeah” she says nodding. Fun ghoul pulls her in for a rough kiss. “I love you” he says. “I w-was broken when you were gone”. “I love you so much” she sobs. 

“Change into your clothes quickly so we can get out of here” party says. Feral nods and goes to change. She stiffly walks back to them when she's done. “I'm so sore” she whimpered. “T-they made me change in front of them” she sobbed. “They shocked me and beat me”. Party picks her up in his arms. “Don't worry we'll make sure they can't get near you again” party says. 

They bust out and make a run for the killjoy car. Fun ghoul feral heart and kobra kid hop in back while party poison and jetstar hop up front. Feral snuggles up to fun ghoul. Fun ghoul kisses the top of her head and the two of them blush as party stares at them with a glare. He chuckles. “Do what you want” he says smiling a small smile. “You've got to live each day to the fullest and I just want you two to be happy”. “Thanks bro” feral says. “You guys make me so happy”. “You're welcome” they say. “Cause we're family and we killjoys will always be around to raise a little hell” party poison says. “Yeah” they cheer.


End file.
